I'm in love with a blutbad
by Kayla Florea
Summary: this is not a slash. this is about my oc kat and her love for Monroe. hehehehehehe. have fun reading. loves.
1. Chapter 1

~Hi. Our names are Kayla and Molina. We are friends who tought that it was time to right a story together. This all started when I got bord one night at home. When I got to school the next day I showed Molina what I wrote and she fixed every thing, and added stuff, and thats how we got to this point. So enjoy. Oh and we don't own Grimm, nore are we making any money off of this.~ Pov. Kat

I wanted to walk to clear my head. I had to meet my brother, now I'm kinda in a bad situation. I was lost in a park that looked like a fucking national forest. I was starting to get claustrophobic who likes this many trees anyway. That's when I see though the trees a Blutbad. He heard me, and he could tell what I was and ran.  
>"Wait I need to talk to you." I did I really did I need to know.<p>

My yells didn't stop him I don't blame him. I wouldn't stop if some was chasing me and yelling at me. I'd just run faster and he did. The chase was on. We ran though the trees which was more difficult then I first thought. Who can run that fast on uneven ground in the first place. The Blutbad made a very bad mistake he went for even ground. So focused on running away he wouldn't have know that I was a track star in college. I sprinted with all I had and tackled him to the forest floor.

Pov. Eddie

"Please don't kill me." I pleaded to the Grimm that was now straddling my waist. With her hands on my chest a few more inches they would be around my neck. She was so close to me that her auburn hair was falling in to my face.

"I haven't done anything wrong." I was so shocked by her that the words barley came out.

"I know you haven't." She laughed almost like it was a joke that she chased people and talked them on a regular basis.

"I'm not here to kill you just talk." Then this girl jumps off of me like she just realized how we must have looked. I can see the blush creep up her neck and on to her face I will just pass that off to the running.

"So... you don't want to kill me." I'm a little skeptical here. I can't help but to wonder when the knives are going to fly out and chop me down. Just like that Grimm did to my grandfather so many years ago.

"Nope I just want to talk" She laughed again the laugh causes her blue green eyes to sparkle and change color. I have never seen a color like that before.

"Oh ok why not" I had to pull my eyes away from hers I hope she didn't see me staring at her like that. "What do you want to talk about, that's so important that you would chase me for."

"Is there a cafe around here somewhere its on me" She moving around now maybe she scared and doesn't want to be alone in a park with me bummer. She does look very beautiful even with those twigs in her hair.

"I wanna be on you" Oh man did I say that out loud darn. I said it kinda low maybe she didn't hear.

"I heard that you know" Shit I cant believe she heard me god that's embarrassing." Wait please tell me your kidding you did not just hear that." Please Please let her be kidding.

"No and if you play your cards right then you might be able to." Wait what I think my brain stopped working there for a minute did she just say what I thought she said.

"My names Kathrina by the way, but you can call me Kat." Oh she has spunk i like that.

~So what do you all think? Is it good? Should we go on? This is our first fic. So please be nice. Thanks for reading. Have a wounderful day. Loves.~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kat POV:  
>The blutbad led me out of the forest and to a nice little coffee shop. He must live around here or it could be the sense of smell they're know for. With just a glance at the menu I know what I want.<br>"I'll have a 911 blended 4 shots large." Yes that is just what I need right now heart stopping caffine. Oh how I love the wired feeling of 4 shots of coffee shooting though my veins. Wanting to talk to him here was no accident I was starting to get the shakes and needed my fix. Does he like coffee I hope he does. We can call this all off if he doesn't. I can't have a man or blutbad in my life that does not appreciate coffee like I do.  
>"And he will have a..." Don't say nothing! Don't say nothing! "I'll have the same" Yes I knew I liked this guy for a reason.<p>

Monroe POV Why did I say that I don't even drink coffee I'm much more of a tea guy. Oh well one coffee wont kill me but this thing is more like five so I not so sure. "It just came to me that I haven't told you my name. It's Monroe Eddie Monroe." So much for me trying to act cool I took one swig of that coffee and nearly choked.  
>"That's good to know probably shouldn't call you blutbad in public."<p>

Ya that might not be a good thing. "So what did you want to talk to me about."  
>"I don't know."<p>

There I go again choking on my coffee.

" Tell me anything about the creatures."

Oh I see. "so you want me to tell you about the others." well where had I heard this before what is it and these Grimms nowadays.  
>"Yes, be my open book."<p>

There was that smile again. I have a feeling that I'm not going to like where this takes me but that might just be the coffee. "Oh really and what do I get out of this." "Me...not killing you."

My heart skipped a little I'm sure if it was from the threat of my death or how cute she looks when shes serious.

"And maybe some more "dates"

My poor heart had yet to recover from her last statement and now didn't help that it felt like I was being asked out by a Grimm for that matter. Oh if my grandfather could see this he would be turning in his grave. "How many more "dates"?"

Kat POV "Well that Depends on when and how often we meet and talk." Is it wrong for me to secretly hope that we meet often and maybe do more than just talk. The thought of that alone made the blush burn hot against my face hopefully he would think it was the coffee and not because of him.  
>"So on our "dates" we would just talk about that stuff."<br>"That sounds about right." Wow most guys would think I'm creepy for wanting to do this but hes actually sounding like her wants to do this.  
>"Alright how about dinner at my place, say sixish."<p>

He seems nervous he must not ask strange girls who have tackled him over to his house often.  
>"Sure"Crap that word came out of my mouth before I could even think how much time I have before our "date". Oh shit.<br>"Oh man I need to go" I don't have a lot of time before Nick sends out the police force looking for me. "Here is my address, until next time." on the back of a napkin classy. As I was running out of the cafe I cant help but think that in that second when our hands touched as he passed me the napkin a spark flew between us. Then again it might just have been the coffee. 


	3. Chapter 3

~WELL HERE IT IS Chapter 3 HAVE FUN READING~

Kat POV "Where have you been." Nick asked me as I walked up the stares to his porch.

"Cool it Nick." Great this is just how I wanted to start the converstion with my brother after so long. "I'm like two minutes late." Sigh he is always like this, I feel for any children he has.  
>"Thats the point your normally early not late." Great now he was getting the cop tone with me I hate the cop voice.<br>" Sorry" I wasent really "I ran in to someone on my walk." literly.

"Who." Oh there's that cop look again.

"I dont know." Oh I know who it was but I like playing this game with him better. "So what you really ran in to someone?" Yes now hes confused I love it.

" Well its more liked I knocked in to him and landed on them." Tacaled him but he dosent need to know that.

"God are you ok." Wow he can switch out of cop mode in the bro mode fast. "Yup. no big deal, are you going to invite me in or what." I didnt wait for an awanser and just walked in to his very nice house. "I invited him out for coffee to apoligise." Oh great now I can almost see the wheels turning in his head this cant be good.

"Oh so thats why your late." He wants me to say more I just know it.

" Yes, and thats why I wount be at dinner toight I have a date." I can feel the heat of the blush on my neak. I have never been a busher before but today it sems to be happenig a lot.

" With the person you ran I to." That suprised him I dont think he was suspecting that.

" Yes, now lets get to work is that not why I'm over here." I was trying very hard to change the subject I hoped it worked and Nick dosen't noties.  
>"Ok just one more thing." darn I think he noticed.<p>

"Shot" finley maybe we can get this over with.

"Is he hot." I did not think he was going to say that.

"Umm yes he is." What is he up to.

"Is he hotter than me." Oh I see now hes trying to get me to talk about what he looks like well in not going to play this game.

"Yes because I dont think of you as hot."

"Why not." yes he didn't notice that I just changed the subject.

"Because Nick your my brother." Ok the little conversation is getting a little creepy.

"So" What is wrong with him.

"So what its just wrong thinking of you as hot. Now can we please get to work I have to leave by six."

~WILL NICK EVER FIND OUT THAT ITS EDDEI MONROE OR WILL THEY ALL STAY IN THE DARK FOREVER. GUESS YOU WILL ALL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. UNTILL NEXT TIME. MOO-HA-HA-HA!~ 


	4. Chapter 4

~so here it is Chapter 4~

Kat POV

"So what are we working on today"

"Sanding down the doors so we can repaint then." I all most cringe when he says that. Why does this house have so many freaking doors.

"Sounds like so much fun." I don't even try to hide my lie. I think Nick is about as excited as I am.

"Just you wait its going to be so much fun you wont be able to stand it." I could almost smack him for how much sarcasm he put in that sentence.  
>~Some Time Later~<p>

"God that so so much fun I can not, I repeat, I can not wait to do that again." I could all most drop to my knees and pray now that ordeal was over.

"Right."

"Yes I'm right, oh crap its already 4:35." Oh man this does not leave enough time to turn my sweat covered self in to something that will knock Eddies socks off.

"Ya, so what." I can almost see the amusement in his eyes. Oh how I hate that.

".I have a date at 6 and I still have to take a shower and get dressed." I feel the panic start. When was the last time I panicked. Not sensed seventh grade when Billy Loman tried to kiss me and I freaked out and broke his nose.

"That's no big deal you can do that is 10 minutes." 10 minutes is this guy insane.

"10 minutes Nick seriously I am a girl it takes me a hell of a lot longer the 10 minutes." Man now I'm just wasting time.

"Well you better get on it, you don't want to be late." Hes doing this on purpose. He wants me to be late. What a jerk.

"What ever Nick." Will he just leave me alone I now what he trying to do.

"You know its funny." Oh, the wise guy admits it.

"Ha ha so funny." why am I still here talking to him.

"Get a move on it. Its 4:45." Shit.

"Leave me alone Nick." I can hear his laughter as I go up the stares and boy does it piss me off. I slam the door to the guest room. I hope he gets the message.

~Some Time Later~

"Holy shit what are you wearing." I still got it I can still make a mans jaw drop even thought hes my brother.

"What is it to much." It might be Eddie just asked me over for dinner but this dress might be to much. It was a simple moss grenn sweater dress casual but still kinda formal but it did do a hell of a job showing off my curves. With the tight brown boots. I hope I looked hot, but also I hope that it dosen't seem like I wasn't to exited but I still cared about what I looked like.

"No you look amazing." I hope he thinks so."Where is the date."

"At his house, why?"

"Hmm I don't know might be to much."Shit he better just be playing with me.

"Crap, I guess I could be a little late I could change."

"No don't change."

"But its to much." My ego was a little hurt now I thought I looked good.

"Which means you will blow his mind."

"You think." Great now I'm self conscious. What is this guy doing to me.

"I know"

"Ok. Its 5:36 so I better get going."

"Don't stay out to late."

"Who know's if I'll even come home."Oops wrong thing to say I scary how fast he can change from brother to cop mode.

"You better or I'll have everyone at the station hunt you down." Great just what I need a warrant from my arrest.

"Bye Nick, love you." I roll my eyes at him and walk to my car. His voice gets my attention as he yell at me.

"Bye Kat love you too, oh and I mean everyone will be after you and your little boyfriend too." Just what I need the wicked witch of the west as my brother.

"That's what you say." With that I'm in to my car and off to my date with a bultbad.

~so how was it. We will be updateing on the weekends. mayde one or two times more during brake. who knows for sure. well loves to you all.~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Sometime a little after 6~

Kat POV:

"Ok were is it now." I have been driving in circles for about 10 minutes now. I am so late. I hope he doesn't think some thing happened.  
>"Oh I think it's this one." I know because of the wolf stain glass window. I don't know how he could have made it even more obvious. I'm starting to get nervous walking up the steps. I hope I didn't dress up to much.<br>I knocked on the door more timid then I would have liked but hey i'll role with it.

"Hi" Wow that came out really squeaky but oh my god can this boy clean up good.

" Wow.. you look amazing." Yes score I knew I did good picking this dress.

"Thanks." What the heck why am I so bashful around him, what is going on here.

"Oh ya.. please come in." Oh I guess I was to busy looking at him to realize we are still out on the porch in the cold Oregon night. "Let me take your coat and peruse." What a gentlemen I hope he doesn't see the blush, how embarrassing.

"Thanks wow it's really nice in here." These clocks are so cool, wait coco clocks germane Bultbad German aww funny.

"Thanks." I can almost tell he doesn't have much house guest I can tell from how pride he is. Unlike most men I like my house clean." I am a total slob so I like that in a man.

"I like a guy who can admit that." Or maybe I just like you. " Wow what is that smell, it's wonderful"

"Why thank you. That smell is dinner." Holy crap and he can cook where is the alter I am going to marry this man.

"No way, I thought it was compost pile out side." Ok I have to play it cool, it has to seem like I'm not ready to drop and propose right here.

"Ha ha ha." oh man did I go to far I see the hurt in his eyes. " It's a roast, and we will also be having a salad." and it's gone maybe he realized I has joking.

"Oh. A man who knows how to cook, and likes it?" Even if you don't I really don't care for I will make you cook.

" I love cooking as well as baking which is why for dessert we will be having a chocolate log cake." Oh My God! He's a baker I must have died on the way over because this has to be heaven.

Ding Ding Ding.

" And that would be the timer." Alright now here is the test how does it taste. "Here have a seat and I'll get the food out." I'm so excited a cute guy serving me a great dinner I could never leave this place.

"Thanks I can wait." I could wait for ever but I don't think I want to.

~Some time latter.~ "Wow. That was the best tasting food I have ever had." No lying I have been a lot of places but nothing can beat this right here.

"Thank you." I think I just boasted his ego but I don't care the food was amazing he deserves it. "More wine." I have to drive tonight but if I get drunk enough then I might not have to.

"I would love some more." and that means I could stay here with you.  
>Knock Knock Knock<p>

"Crap" and I thought we were having a moment. Moment now ruined.

"Go a head and get it." Even thought I really don't want him to. I'll let him, it might be rude to who ever is knocking.

"Sorry." Please let it be a package. Please let it be a package.

Monroe POV:

"What the hell do you want." Somebody hates me up there because why did it have to be him of all people. "I'm on a date man." yes yes go away and let me be.

"Sorry, Monroe. but I really need your help." I am a bultbad you think I would be able to close the door on him. No this is the pushiest guy I have ever know.

"No no no Nick I am on a date." What the hell do I have to spell it out for him. I didn't know grimms were this stupid.

"Kat." Oh shit what do grimm's flock to a feather.

"Hi nick." I have never seen a person look like a deer in head lights before but there she was looking like a train was coming at her and she count get out of the way.

"Whats going on. How do you two know each other." Do I really want to know. I don't think I do.

"She's my little sister." Wait say what now.

"What." Out of all the things I has not expecting that.

"Sorry I didn't know that you two knew each other." Well I hope not that would be just weird.

"Kat get out." Shit I think I know how the rest of this night is going to play out and I dont think I like it. I like this girl what the hell is some Grimm going to do about it.

"Your not my boss nick. I'm 21. Not some little kid." Wait did she say 21

"Monroe. I think I'm going to kill you any way." Oh shit now only did I bring home a grimm to date I also have anougher grimm who wants me dead. This girl is a lot of trouble but then again so is Nick. It must be in the genes.

"Nick stop being an ass." Yes Please do we were have a nice time before you manhandled your way in.

"Then leave." Oh no I don't want that ether.

"I'm sorry Eddie. I'll see you later." Wait no don't take his side.

"Ya. I'll see you latter." I guess I can really do anything about this can I. I just wish I didnt feel the way I do now.

Nick Prov:

"Stay away from my sister." Shit she is in town for a few days and she already has a damn ware wolf after her

"Why because I'm not "human", because I'm a bultbad?" Yes because I don't like the red in your eyes when your mad like that. Its not good for her but its not just that.

"No because I just got her back, and I wont lose her to you. You got it Monroe." I will keep her safe from things like him. I know what he used to be like. I wont let her be mixed up in this.

"No I don't." You better get it dog.

"Look if you don't stay away from her. I will make some thing up and have you arrested. Got it" and thrown in the worst jail I know.

"Fine." When he says that I can see the sharp teeth forming I don't want something like that for her.

"Good." I leave at that. I don't want to look back. All I can see is Kat sitting in the car. I have to prepare myself for what I'm going to get from her. 


	6. Chapter 6

~We do not own grimm. Even though we really want to.~ Chapter 6

Nick POV:

~In the car~

"What the hell was that nick?" When she screams like that I can almost see mom in her face. I have been yelled at like that by her so much Kat doesn't phase me anymore.

"Look just stay away from him." She better stay away for her own good I don't want her to be involved with all this.

"You can't tell me what to do nick." When did she become so adventurous.

"Yes I can. Stay away from him or ill have him arrested." She better listen because I can and will do it.

"Nick this isn't you. What's wrong." Shit sad face, I can handle anger but never a sad person.

"Look please just stay away from him." I can't lose this battle, she will listen to me.

"Why." I wish she didn't just ask me that.

"Because I cant lose you, too." I can't tell her the truth that he is some monster.

"Nick your not going to lose me." I know because I will never let anything happen to you.

~At Nick's house~

"If any thing at all you will gain a brother." Oh please I don't really want to know that. What would their kids be like.

"You don't know that. What if the two of you had a falling out." What then he might go crazy and kill her. I know what he can do.

"Even if we did nick, I cant lose you to." What am I going to do with her.

"Look Kat. I love you so much, and after losing aunt Marie... I cant lose you to. You are all I have left." And to one of the things she spent her life trying kill to keep others safe.

" I know nick, I feel the same way. I wont ever leave you. You have Juliet, let me have Eddie. Please nick." I don't like this. I don't like this at all. But what can I do.

"Fine just be careful. He can be dangerous." More then you know.

"Why because he's a bultbad." Did he tell her I'm going to kill him.

"How do you know about that."

"Because nick I've been able to see them since I was like Six." What she's a Grimm?

"Why didn't you ever say any thing." Why couldn't you tell me Kat.

"I never said anything because I though that you and auntie would think that I was crazy, and then you would send me away." Your my sister I would never do that. "I mean it's not like I knew she could see them too." That's something she could have planned better.

"So you were a kid. We probable would have though you were playing around or something." Its true if I didn't see them, I would have thought it was a game kids played.

"Ya I realized that now, but you know how it is when you are a kid. You always think about the bad stuff."

"I'm happy you told me. Even if it did take years." I guess I'm not the brother I wanted to be if she count even tell me this.

"What ever nick." Sigh what ever am I going to do with her.

"Maybe you should call Eddie and apologize?" Oh shit forgot about him.

"Do I have too." I really don't want to after I totally blew up like that.

"Yes nick." Shit.

"What if he doesn't answer?"

"Then you leave a message and I'll go over there in the morning."

"Fine."

"Thank you nick. I love you."

"I love you too Kat".

"Ok I'm off to bed and you are off to call Eddie." What am I going to tell him this sucks.

"Goodnight." Lets do this.

~So how is it so far. I hope it's good. Again sorry it took so long to up date. Life for me has been crazy. It is all my falt. My partner in crime has done evey thing on time and I haven't. SORRY. I hope everyone liked it. Coments are welcomed. Thanks for reading. LOVES.~ 


End file.
